Methamphetamine addiction constitutes a serious and growing drug abuse problem in the United States. To date, there has not been a national conference devoted to the basic and clinical neurobiology of methamphetamine addiction. The proposed Translational Research in Methamphetamine Addiction conference is planned for July of 2010 and is co-sponsored by two NIDA-supported methamphetamine research centers: the Translational Research in Addiction Center at the Medical University of South Carolina and the Center for Translational Research of Addiction at the University of California, Los Angeles. This conference will have broad appeal to addiction researchers and will provide a catalyst for research interactions centered on the basic and clinical neurobiology of methamphetamine abuse and dependence. The topics and organizational format of the meeting will allow cross fertilization of expertise in areas that are critical to a comprehensive exploration of methamphetamine addiction, including pharmacology, neurobiology, animal models, clinical assessment, brain imaging, and novel treatment. The combination of basic and clinical researchers at this conference will allow unique interdisciplinary levels of communication and encourage the future emergence of new research, training, and treatment opportunities. The preclinical presentations will juxtapose closely with the clinical presentations and thereby facilitate the capacity to unite discoveries emerging from different research approaches into a coherent understanding of the clinical neurobiological basis of methamphetamine addiction. Furthermore, young investigators will have excellent opportunities at the conference to interact with leading methamphetamine researchers from around the country. The thematic integration of the conference will focus multiple dimensions of research activity with the goal of providing translational coverage in the field of methamphetamine addiction, dysfunction, and treatments. As such, the conference will be the first of its kind to provide a forum on methamphetamine addiction that is clearly aligned with the NIH Roadmap Initiative. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed Translational Research in Methamphetamine Addiction conference is planned for July of 2010 and is co-sponsored by the MUSC Translational Research in Addiction Center and the UCLA Center for Translational Research of Addiction. The conference will include a comprehensive exploration of methamphetamine addiction at the preclinical and clinical levels. The thematic integration of the conference will offer addiction researchers a unique forum on current findings in methamphetamine addiction.